Last Kiss GoodBye
by animecrazd
Summary: Tohru has to say goodbye to the one she loves the most. Read and find out!


**Last Kiss Good Bye:**

This is my first fruitsbasket fanfic I don't know why I picked Akito/Tohru I guess I just have a thing for bad boys, sad love affairs (SICK UH)

**WARNING:** Character DEATH

If you don't like sad stories then this is now going to be your cup of tea.

Akito:

He reached over touching his frail hand against Tohru's she miles back at him with a look of sadness on her face.

Its ok Tohru you don't have to smile and I touch her face and whip the fresh tear off her cheek pulling her down her kiss.

Ahhh

Those soft lips touch his and he forgets that he is dieing her lips tremble slightly on his and he knows why.

He pushes her up gently just enough to look in those big sad turquoise eye and he says don't feel bad for me Tohru you are the one that made me live shown me life and you are the only one to make me happy.

Tohru you are strong enough to make it through this the others will need you.

Then he smiles and puts his hand on her swollen belly and he says children need you.

Tohru:

She looks down at his hand and her unborn baby and puts her one hand over his and lets out a sob that she tries to stifle.

She remembers their son and the happy 5 years they had together family meals that were once a month now instead of once a year.

She remembers their first kiss how he confessed his love and the way it made her so, happy to hear.

The look nervousness on his face as he asked her to marry him the way he smiled when I said yes.

She remembers their beautiful wedding with all the family there, and their first night as husband and wife.

She remembers him next to her as their son was born and the look of wonder and undying love on his face the first time he held him.

Then the memory of him getting so sick and not have the strength to get out of bed.

Things were so great for so many years and it came as a shock I broke the curse.

She says trough shaky sobs its just not fair my couldn't I save you the one I love the most.

She thought as they all did that his cruse would brake with the others.

Akito:

Oh Tohru you did save me you saved me from myself I couldn't ask for more out of life I have already been given more then most.

Thank you Tohru you have been a wonderful wife and a loving mother and I know that our children will not have to grow up with the curse or with the same childhood I didn't and that in itself is worth dieing for.

Tohru:

Akito you have been a wonderful husband and an even better father and I'll make sure that our children know how brave their father is.

I want to thank you for showing me your smile that alone make my world go around and your laugh sounds sweeter that any song I how ever heard and I love so much that all things great and wonderful in the world will leave with you.

I love you Akito!

She think please, please god don't leaves me behind alone death, blind and numb, because that is what I'll be with out you.

She could see it was getting harder for him to say good-bye and she could lonely image what he must be thinking.

He will never see his son grow to adult hood or ever lay eyes on the unborn child that I carry, but she new by his look and that he wasn't going to live long and wanted to him to no how much she loved him.

Everyone else has already said good-bye and now she had to slowly watch as the only light in her world went out.

Akito:

We will meet again someday one the other said I'll be waiting, but take your time I want to have everything perfect by the time you get there.

Ok he said through tight breathing and raspy breathes.

He had been trying not to cry but the thought of leaving her with the kids to burden all lone hurt and tears started to drop.

Tohru:

She moved to wipe them away she smiled and kissed them his lips which were soft, cold, and they trembled slightly through his slow tight breathes for this was their last kiss good bye.

Will tear I finished it please tell me what you think! Good or bad all is welcome. Sorry if I made you cry i made myself cry and I knew the ending.


End file.
